


Our Lord and Savior Steve Kornacki (Long Live Steve Kornacki)

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, Other, POV Fan, POV Outsider, Steve Kornacki Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: The brief look into the mind of a Steve Kornacki's fan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Our Lord and Savior Steve Kornacki (Long Live Steve Kornacki)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen. I have Twitter. The fact that the product of a chaos chat room and my utter lack of sleep in the last three days (I think I netted 8 hours of sleep in the 72 hours?) is making rounds on Twitter is terrifying, okay? xD But anything for Steve Kornacki, I guess!

The first thing they did in the morning was to fire up the laptop and set the MSNBC news live stream. They never thought they’d be doing the studying with the news blasting election coverage in the background, but… there was one person they really wanted to see, and they were not about to miss it.

“- going to our board where Steve is waiting with -”

They perked up, looking up from the notebook and gluing the eyes to the Lord and Savior of America during this week. Steve Kornacki, still dressed in those khaki pants, white shirt and a cute tie, was holding that good old calculator that he must’ve pulled out of his high school bag and vibrating on spot.

He started explaining the votes in Pennsylvania – it was mostly the repeat of before, but they didn’t mind. If someone cut up the footage and made a mixtape of Steve Kornacki explaining the math and numbers for the remaining votes, they’d put it on repeat and listen everywhere they could get away with, no matter the time of day.

“Our Lord and Savior, chaos gay Steve Kornacki,” they lifted the coffee mug in a toast. “Long live Steve Kornacki.”


End file.
